


Overheard Conversations

by depressionkitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), and lily and remus loving them even more for it, sirius and james being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: Remus pointed in the direction of where his friends were sitting, just in time to see Sirius give Marlene McKinnon the finger. After summarizing what he had heard, Lily huffed a small laugh and with great interest focused her attention on a very confused-looking James Potter.“They truly are idiots, aren’t they?” Lily noted with clear fondness in her voice, something that would have shocked everyone at school had it happened a year prior.“Oh, definitely”, Remus grinned widely at Sirius’ outraged expression when James finally gave his theory. “Idiotic blokes, both of them.”~ Lily and Remus keep overhearing Sirius and James having conversations that for some unexplained reason make them fall deeper in love with the blokes ~
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Overheard Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are just a bunch of my favorite prompts that I smushed together in an effort to get it out of the way in my first Marauders fic, so I can write more in the future. Hope you guys like it!

**i.**

Sirius watched as Remus threw his head back laughing at something Lily said. The two of them had begun sitting together almost every day ever since they had been made prefects, which was fine. Sirius liked Evans. Maybe not as much as James, but he liked her just fine. She was funny, quick, and had a sharp tongue. If anything, Sirius quite enjoyed the redhead's company... he _didn't_ love it when she stole Remus Lupin. Whenever there was something new they needed to talk about regarding prefect-duties, the two would sit and talk in private - not wanting any distractions. 

"Hey!" James kicked him in the shin under the table, forcing Sirius to snap his gaze back to the boys who were actually eating breakfast with him. Peter was gulping down his oatmeal while reading _The Daily Prophet_ , and James was looking concerned. "Alright? You were staring off into-", James seemed to drag his own gaze towards where Sirius had been looking, and a surge of panic hit the attractive soon to be seventeen-year-old.

He did not need his best friend to know where he'd been looking off to. Knowing James he would probably get really supportive and try to help with the... _feelings_ Sirius was currently being tormented by.

He surged forward and grabbed James' collar, adopting a serious facial expression despite the hilarious look of horror on the other boy. "I've been thinking." Peter snorted next to him and mumbled something along the lines of _that’s a first_ , earning him a quick glare before Sirius continued. “ _As I said_ , I’ve been thinking lately. Werewolves turn during a full moon, right? When the moon has taken a full spin around Earth and shows itself fully.” 

James stared at his friend incredulously, his shirt collar still being held in a death grip by his best friend. With a raised eyebrow, James nodded slowly along with an uncertain, “Sure?” 

“Well”, Sirius let go of James’ collar and leaned back in his seat with his usual suave, completely lost in his own dramatics and having easily forgotten about why he had even started in the first place, “what about if we put a werewolf on the moon? _That_ , my dear Prongsie, is a great question. Probably the best question ever asked.” 

“Arrogant”, Marlene coughed a few seats down where she was sitting with Mary and Dorcas, earning herself a rude gesture from the boy in question. 

“Um”, James was completely dumbfounded. “Are you asking?” 

Sirius shrugged. “If you have an answer.” 

James, immediately accepting the challenge, visibly began thinking of an answer. Sirius grinned, he could always count on his best mate to go along with pretty much anything he said or did, with very few exceptions (which were almost always, but not limited to, because of Sirius’ poor impulse control). 

“If we put a werewolf on the moon?” he clarified to which the other nodded. “He’d probably explode and die because there’s no oxygen on the moon.” 

Sirius stared at his friend in horror as he began inhaling his porridge once more as if nothing was wrong. 

“We never said we’d send him up without a suit, you absolute monster!” 

James tried to look offended but failed miserably as a smile was brightening up his features at the same time. He raised his hands in surrender. 

oOo

Remus was having a hard time focusing on whatever Lily was saying, his mind was flooding with unwanted thoughts. Mostly consisting of whether or not Sirius had done something new with his hair and why it had to look so good. 

The next time he looked up, however, he was surprised to see that boy in question was leaning across the table, holding on to James’ collar. For a second, Remus made to stand up to make sure they weren’t fighting…, but then Sirius let go and said the stupidest thing any of the friends had said so far (and that was definitely a tough achievement). 

_What about if we put a werewolf on the moon?_

Remus sighed heavily, earning Lily’s attention. She had been so engrossed by her duties that she hadn’t noticed the commotion a few seats away. 

“What?” she asked, immediately concerned. 

Remus pointed in the direction of where his friends were sitting, just in time to see Sirius give Marlene McKinnon the finger. After summarizing what he had heard, Lily huffed a small laugh and with great interest focused her attention on a very confused-looking James Potter. 

“They truly are idiots, aren’t they?” Lily noted with clear fondness in her voice, something that would have shocked everyone at school had it happened a year prior. 

“Oh, definitely”, Remus grinned widely at Sirius’ outraged expression when James finally gave his theory. “Idiotic blokes, both of them.” 

**ii.**

Mary McDonald, Lily’s usual partner in Transfiguration, was sick today and they had this class with the Slytherins. As soon as Severus noticed the lack of Lily’s deskmate, he had begun to make his way over. Luckily, Lily had four guarding angels that were immediately made aware of her distress (not because James was staring… he was just observant). 

Since Peter had not sat down yet, he quickly stumbled past an unsuspecting Snape and threw himself in the chair next to the redhead. Lily smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, Peter.” 

He handed her a chocolate frog under the table with a grin. “Anything for our Lily-Flower.” 

Lily scowled at the nickname as she accepted the candy. “You’re just as bad as the rest of them, aren’t you?”

Peter snickered and only gave her a shrug in return. Lily rolled her eyes with a smile and turned her attention to the front of the class to meet James’ gaze. He beamed at her exchange with Peter and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

Ignoring the heat was taking over her face, she smiled back with a nod. If anything, James’ smile broadened before Professor McGonagall entered and got the attention of the class. 

Almost an hour had gone by when McGonagall just stopped talking and instead directed a glare in James and Sirius’ direction. They were arguing in hushed tones, but not nearly quiet enough. Remus was wearing his usual expression of exasperation and amusement, something Lily had never seen anyone else nail with such perfection. Personally, Lily had already stopped listening to the professor the moment the boys started arguing.

Something about the way James kept dragging his hand through his hair in the heat of the moment made her stomach churn wonderfully. 

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Black”, McGonagall’s voice broke the silence - causing the two boys to jump in their seats, “why can I hear you talking?” 

“Uh…”, James’ voice began and Lily was waiting for the excuse they would use this time, “because you have ears?” 

She couldn’t help it, she thought she was prepared for whatever idiotic thing they would say… and yet! She snorted; loudly, and obnoxiously. 

The female professor’s attention went to her, just as she threw her hand over her mouth and nose in horror. 

“Something funny, Miss Evans?” 

Lowering her hand and hoping her face wasn’t beet-red, Lily answered, “No, professor.” 

McGonagall humphed and turned her gaze back to the boys. “Detention, both of you.” 

“Oh, **deer** ”, Sirius said as he directed a smirk at James, who in turn responded with, “This place has really gone to the **dogs**.” 

Lily did not understand why Remus and Peter seemed to think this was equally as hilarious as the other two. She also did not understand why it felt like James kept looking over at her as McGonagall continued the last ten minutes of the class. 

Once she dismissed them, Peter gave her a smile along with another chocolate frog (that she accepted with a chuckle) before he skipped off to his friends. Lily smiled, but it quickly faded when she felt Severus’ gaze heavy on her. With a shaky breath, the redhead ignored the eyes on her and headed out of class. 

She had gotten a few steps out the door when someone gently grabbed her arm. Already on edge, Lily pulled her wand and pointed it at… Remus? 

He held up his hands in defense with a startled look on his face that quickly morphed into amusement. 

“My apologies, Miss Evans”, he chuckled as she put her wand back in her pocket with a small smile of her own. “I was not aware you were willing to leave casualties when you were gonna take on Sniv-Snape.” 

Lily cringed but felt at ease when she saw Remus’ relaxed expression. They began walking toward The Great Hall for lunch. “You saw that, huh?” 

“Lils, you nearly pushed McGonagall out of the way to make sure he wouldn’t get to you”, Remus laughed when Lily threw her glowing red face in her hands. “Don’t worry, we’ve got your back.” 

Thinking about how all the boys had seemed to react the same way and Peter had run across the room without a second thought, Lily grinned. “Yeah, I noticed.” 

“I also needed to get away from James”, Remus said nonchalantly, only letting himself grin when the girl’s head shot up at the mention of Potter’s name. When she obviously noticed how transparent she was being and scowled (although the pretty pink of her cheeks was making it hard to find her stare anything but cute), Lupin just winked. “You see, the boy is confused because a, and I quote, ‘pretty little redhead’ laughed at probably one of his worst jokes ever.” 

The red of Lily’s hair could easily have gotten jealous by the stark shade of color her face adapted. “I don’t know what happened”, she groaned. “I’m pretty sure I had a tiny aneurism.” 

Remus snorted, earning him another glare. “Well, I’m pretty sure you broke him. He started torturing us all with questions as soon as McGonagall ended class. ‘Does this mean Evans thinks I’m funny? Do you guys think Evans laughed because she liked me? Did you guys think the joke was funny? No? Then why would Evans?’” 

Lily laughed at the poor imitation of the boy in question, having completely forgotten about why she had been on edge while leaving the classroom. The two arrived for lunch to find the boys already sitting there and the girls sitting a few steps away. Lily turned to Remus with a smile. 

“I’ll see you for rounds tonight. Thanks for walking with me.” 

“‘Course”, Remus grinned. 

They separated and Lily sat down with Marlene and Dorcas, Mary’s absence only noticeable for Lily since the other two kept kissing, unconsciously making Lily a hard third-wheel. She wasn’t bothered by that, she usually just studied during her meals anyways… until she felt a pair of eyes on her. 

Immediately, she felt on edge again and slowly looked over to the Slytherin table…, but Severus wasn’t even there. Confused, because the eyes were definitely still on her, Lily looked over at the boys to be met by a pair of hazel eyes. 

James was absently looking at her with a spoon causally hanging out of his mouth. Once he got caught the calm in his eyes quickly changed to panic and he dropped the spoon, getting the attention of the boys that had been in a very intense, dramatic (considering Sirius) discussion. Lily felt her cheeks heat up and was unable to help the smile that spread. 

James, having gone as red as his dark skin allowed, seemed ecstatic over the fact that she wasn’t acting as she would have in fifth year when finding him looking at her. He directed a broad, goofy, arrogant smile her way (a combination only James Potter was capable of) and Lily rolled her eyes fondly - still not being able to stop smiling. 

She looked back down at her homework, not really concentrating anymore. Especially not once she heard the distinct voice of the same boy that was occupying her mind hiss at his friends. 

“Guys, guys, guys! Evans smiled at me!”

“Not this again”, Sirius groaned. 

“What are we supposed to do, Prongs?” Peter asked sarcastically. “We didn’t have the answer for why she laughed at your joke, do we have to analyze what her smiling at blokes such as yourself means?”

“‘Blokes such as myself’ - what does _that_ mean?” 

“Idiots”, Remus cut in. 

Lily smiled at her notes as James continued. 

“You guys aren’t helping.”

This time Sirius cut in. “You never said we were supposed to help you with anything.” 

The rest of their discussion went along the same lines and by the time Marlene and Dorcas made to leave for their next class, Lily hadn’t done any of her homework - having a hard time focusing on anything else. 

**iii.**

It had been a long day. Remus would usually go to the library and study during the afternoons, but this being his first day back in class after the full moon this month he had no energy for it. He was gonna put Silencing Charms on his bed and sleep through dinner until morning… if James let him, of course. James ‘Should-Have-Been-A-Hen-Instead-Of-A-Stag-Because-He’s-Such-A-Mother’ Potter would never let any of his friends go to bed with an empty stomach. Not that Remus’ stomach was empty either. Peter had been feeding him chocolate all day, with it being his first day back, and Sirius was practically attached to his hip - making sure he ate them. 

Goddamned, wonderful, frustrating, beautiful Sirius ‘The-Idiot-Who-Came-Up-With-The-Mother-Hen-Thing’ Black. Remus was utterly perplexed with what he was supposed to do with him. So many confusing feelings. It wasn’t possible that the legendary ladies’ man that had all the birds’ knickers in a twist… could feel the same way about Remus ‘Werewolf’ Lupin, that he felt about him. 

Resigning himself to this fact for the hundredth time _today_ , Remus headed up to the dorms. A few steps down he sighed when he noticed that their door was slightly ajar. Both James and Sirius were absolutely rubbish at doing the bare minimum, like making sure the door is closed. 

He could hear the two talking inside, Peter probably off with Hestia in the library. Normally, Remus would just go in, close the door, and go to bed… but then he heard Sirius’ tone of voice. 

“Prongs… er, can I ask you a question?” he sounded _nervous_.”You don’t have to answer.” 

James’ immediate reply was, “Sirius, you once caught me sneaking out of my parents’ kitchen naked at night with a biscuit in my mouth. We have no secrets. Ask your damn question.” 

Remus shook his head with a silent laugh. He wasn’t even surprised. 

There was a silence for a few seconds before Sirius asked. “How long have I been in love with Moony?” 

A sharp intake of breath was the only reaction Remus allowed himself to have. Was this a joke? Did they know he was here? Remus wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry at the absurdity of the situation and the cruelty of his friends if this was a joke. But then came James’ reply without hesitation. 

“Since fourth year, maybe? At least, that’s when Wormy and I started talking about the possibility. Then in fifth year, all that shit happened”, Snape triggering Sirius to snap and sending the greasy-haired git to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon - Remus hadn’t spoken to Sirius for weeks, “I was sure that it wasn’t gonna happen. And then you guys solved your problems and came back after summer closer than ever. I would have been jealous if I hadn’t been so relieved.” 

Remus could hear Sirius sputter in that offended way that revealed his posh pureblood upbringing. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he shrieked. 

“I didn’t-”, James tried but was cut off by the shorter boy. 

“I mean, if you two know does that mean-”, Sirius gasped, always the dramatic. “Does Moony know?” 

“What?” James laughed. Actually laughed. “He’s as hopeless as you are. I’m surprised either one of you even figured out the way you feel. With the way you were both acting, I was expecting to read my best man speech when we’re all forty or something.” 

Remus blushed where he was standing. Of course, James knew about him as well. 

“Wait”, Sirius breathed, “he feels the same way?” 

Remus’ heart squeezed at the sincerity in his voice, maybe they actually had a chance. There was a silence for a second before a loud smack echoed and Sirius’ indignant yell, “Ouch! What the hell, mate?!”

“Of course, he feels the same way, you nutter! Only you get away with literally everything, only you get to steal some of his chocolate without being murdered, and you’re the only one he stares at during class! It’s insane how blind you both are, it’s almost like you just turn away from staring at him when he starts staring at you!”

“Oi! What’s with this outburst?” 

Remus chuckled where he was standing, listening to the absolute chaos that was his friends. He was bracing himself to take that final step and make his presence known when a voice came from behind him. 

“Hiya, Moony!” Peter exclaimed as he made his way up the stairs. “What are you doing just standing there? Are you alright?” 

The concern was evident, and normally Remus would have blessed his friend’s heart for caring so much (he was indeed leaning up against a wall outside their dorm, the first day back after a full moon)... but now he wished he could hex the shorter boy. 

The door opened wider, James standing in the doorway with a slight grimace and Sirius standing a few feet behind him, face paler than the ghosts they live with. 

“Pete”, James made his way out of the dorm with quick steps, “we need to go.” 

There was some whispering as the boys made their way down the stairs before it could be heard when Peter realized what was going on. “What?! Now?”

Remus cringed before stepping inside the dorm, closing the door…, and then meeting Sirius’ eye. 

“How- er, how much did you hear?” the squirming boy asked. 

“Pretty much… all of it”, Remus tried to smile, but it probably came across as more of a grimace. “I, uh- I was afraid it was a joke at first.” 

“So… it’s true?” Sirius got that made him look more like Padfoot when the dog was excited. “You… feel the same way?” 

Remus tried to tamper down his own smile and failed miserably. “Yeah, you dolt. Of course, I love you too.” 

Sirius’ grin was so broad and bright that Remus might have been blinded by it had he not smiled just as brightly right back. It was hard to say who moved first, but they ended up crashing into each other in the middle of the dorm with their passionate kiss. Their hands were frantic as they tried to touch each other anywhere they could reach and they were simultaneously laughing against each other’s lips.

“You”, Remus panted against Sirius’ lips, “you expected James to tell you that you were in love with me?” 

Sirius made an affronted noise and pulled back (barely an inch) to give Remus (who was trying not to double over with laughter) an offended look. “He could have at least given me a hint.” 

“Yeah, like you would know a hint if it hit you like a bludger”, Remus feigned seriousness, and Sirius in turn pouted. This was something Remus found adorable and rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine, you would understand if it hit you like a bludger.” 

Sirius gasped excitedly. “Are these boyfriend privileges? I can get you to take back sarcastic remarks, so my feelings won’t get hurt?” 

Remus smiled despite himself and fiddled with the collar of Sirius’ shirt in the hopes of reigning in the blush he felt beginning to cover his cheeks at the word ‘boyfriend’. “I suppose there have to be some privileges.” 

Sirius smirked and leaned forward, whispering hotly against his _boyfriend_ ’s ear, “I can imagine a few others.” 

Remus snorted and was just about to say something equally cheeky back when a great yawn escaped him, making Sirius’ eyes widen for a second before they both burst out laughing. 

“I’m actually”, Remus began, a bit nervously as he thought what he was about to say was maybe not the sexiest thing a new boyfriend could mention after being propositioned, “really tired. I was kind of planning on taking a nap.” 

Sirius’ grin softened. 

“Okay”, he said before he dragged them both over to his own bed. “Then let’s nap.” 

Remus balked. “Are you sure? You don’t have-” 

“Moony”, Sirius smiled as he pulled the taller boy into bed with him, placing his face inches away from the other boy’s, “you just admitted that you love me. You can do whatever you want now because my day is already perfect.” 

Remus blushed again, but he didn’t let his eye contact waver and instead leaned forward and kissed the dark-haired man. It was soft and gentle, Sirius sighing against his lips before they both pulled away - barely a fraction of space between them. 

“I love you”, Remus whispered as he felt his eyes get heavier. 

Sirius smiled, pressing a kiss on Remus’ forehead before whispering back, “I love you too.” 

Remus Lupin fell asleep with a smile on his face and a boyfriend in his arms. 

**iiii.**

Lily Evans’ mind was spinning. She had just been at lunch with Remus when he mentioned something off-handedly and she just… realized she was in love with James Potter. It was the strangest thing. Remus had been talking about Sirius asking him to braid his hair and Lily’s mind had immediately gone to ~ _James has beautiful hair. I wonder if it would even be possible to braid his hair. I wonder if it would even be possible to comb it._

Lily had been smiling to herself when Remus called her out on not listening to him anymore… and it just became so clear to her. She was in love with James Potter and she was made aware of this for the dumbest reason.

Lily had looked up at Remus and whispered in a panic, “Am I in love with Potter?”, to which the prat had laughed hysterically before nearly wheezing out, “You’re just realizing?”

Honestly, she wasn’t sure why she was friends with Remus Lupin - she felt guilty for nearly ten minutes for just thinking such a thing afterward, knowing full well that she loved the prick she called her best friend. Which brought her back to why she was leaving Mary and Alice in the library after having just sat with them for fifteen minutes, unable to focus. 

She was walking down another random corridor (she had no idea where she was headed, she just needed to walk) when she heard distant yelling. Being the prefect that she was (and not a nosy nosehair), she made her way over to investigate what was happening around the corner (and hid behind a pillar so she could listen without being seen). 

It was with a start that she realized it was James and Severus she was listening to… a fact that didn’t surprise her per se, but it had been a while. James had really taken to heart the whole maturing thing. 

It was with a pounding heart she realized that they were yelling about her. 

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that!” James’ voice echoed after Severus had made an unsurprising, but no less disturbing comment about her. 

“What?” Severus sneered. “Can’t take a little competition?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, _Snivellus_. I don’t consider you comp-”

“Well, you should!” Severus said, almost petulantly. 

She heard James scoff and could just imagine his face, stepping forward and towering over the other boy. “In what world?” His voice was strained, it was clear he was holding back his anger. It went silent for a moment before he spoke again, his voice dangerously low. “You lost all you chances the minute _that word_ ”, he snarled, unable to say it himself, “left your lips. You’re _nothing_ to her. Not anymore.” 

Lily heard one of them start to leave, their footsteps coming her way when Severus yelled, “You don’t deserve her either, you know.” 

She heard James’ footsteps stop, just around the corner, and held her breath, trying not to make a sound. She listened as James took a shaky breath - she could picture him running a hand through that goddamned wonderful hair. He turned and her heart broke a little at the next words out of his mouth. 

“You’re right. I don’t.” His voice was soft and she wanted nothing more than to reveal herself, throw her arms around him and tell him- _yell_ at him ~ _yes, yes, yes! Of course, you do! If anything, I don’t deserve you!_

“You’re not good enough”, Snape spit - taking her back to reality.

“Right again, Snivells”, but… she didn’t hear defeat in his voice. She heard _pity_ , for Snape of all people. “But I want to be”, he continued. “That’s all I want. I want to make her happy and- and I _will_ … And that’s more than you can say.” 

Lily smiled softly, leaning against the cool stone of the pillar. It was silent for a few seconds before she heard the farther footsteps retreating the other way - Snape was gone. 

She didn’t wait for more than a heartbeat before she was rounding the corner and running right into James, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He was so startled he didn’t even have time to respond before she was pulling away to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw, and anywhere else she could reach. 

In between kisses, she murmured, “You _do_ make me happy. You _do_ make me happy. You _do_!”

After a few seconds, James caught on and threw his arms around her - crushing her to his chest and burying his face in her hair. “Evans?”

“Yes, you absolute dimwit!” she had been placed in the hug with her face pressed against his neck (her feet off the ground) and so she kissed his neck and his ear while hugging him back with equal force. “How dare you believe you are anything less than perfect for me? You’ve been so arrogant for so long, I can’t allow you to change that now.” 

His laugh rumbled through her as he sat her down, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“I didn’t think you felt the same way”, his lips ghosted over hers, making her shiver. 

“I realized at lunch when I couldn’t get your stupid hair out of my mind.” 

The boy laughed again and Lily smiled joyously. 

“You realized _this_ lunch?” he asked in disbelief. 

Lily rolled her eyes. “I’ve obviously felt it long enough for Remus to laugh at me when I mentioned it. Apparently, I’m obvious.” 

James grinned dopily down at her. “Welcome to the club. The boys have made a jar that I have to put a sickle in every time I make, and I quote, ‘heart eyes’ at you.” Lily tittered and leaned her head against his shoulder as his chuckles tickled her ear enough to cause goosebumps. “I can safely say that at the end of every week, it starts again because the jar gets filled pretty easily.” 

Lily smiled up at him and he smiled back and it was just so perfect. The only thing that could make the moment bett- he kissed her. It was a powerful knee-weakening kiss that had her gripping the strands of his hair. Oh, his hair. It was softer than she imagined it could be. 

His hands were holding her firmly against him, and she felt so small and safe in his embrace as his tongue teased her lips. She was just about to readily open up for him when a shout came from beside them. They jumped apart to find- of course, Peter, Sirius, and Remus were standing opposite them with smug grins on their faces. 

Before anyone of them could say something cheeky (Sirius was practically bouncing on the spot), Lily cut in. 

“Oh, please. We all knew this would happen”, she lied - she had definitely not planned to snog James Potter, and could her fifteen year old self see her right now, she would be sorely disappointed. _But_ she knew how to work the Marauders after a year of being around them. You had to be just as cheeky as them. “Now, if you’ll excuse us - James and I have something _very_ important to do in a secluded section of the library.” 

And with a wink at the boys, she grabbed dumbfounded James’ hand and dragged him off - Sirius’ bombarding laugh following them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought! If you think there's anything I need to improve or think about for next time. 
> 
> Also, I know Lily and James don't get together until their seventh year..., but I don't care lol


End file.
